Survivor: Naozhou
|season=5 |winner= |numberofepisodes= 13 |numberofdays= 15 |numberofcastaways= 18 |tribes= |maintwist=The Dragon's Head |filminglocation= Naozhou Island, Guangdong, China |seasonrun=January 6, 2020 – |video= Survivor Naozhou (Original Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }} Survivor: Naozhou – The Dragon's Head is the fifth season of the third generation Suitman's Survivor Series, which premiered on January 6, 2020. Production The fifth season was announced on November 11, 2019, alongside the season subtitle The Dragon's Head. Applications opened on December 22, 2019, closing almost two weeks later on January 3, 2020. 32 people applied, 14 were cut from the casting, and 18 went on to become the castaways competing in the game. The full cast was revealed on January 4, 2019, along with the tribal designations. This season, eighteen castaways were divided into three tribes of six. The tribes are named after places on Naozhou Island - Chima, wearing red, Linwu in teal, and Nakun, with purple. The series is produced and hosted by , with production assistance from and . Twists * The Dragon's Head: A mysterious new entity in the game, which will tempt players with the opportunity to gain great power, and curse their enemies, by gaining a certain quantity of Dragon Tokens. * Island Chest: A chest containing a major twist could be found, giving the holder the ability to open the chest and unleash said twist into the game. After two rounds, the chest must be passed to another player. * Hidden Immunity Idols: There was one hidden idol placed in each tribe camp, which could be found by correctly guessing the location in camp where it was hidden. Final Results Contestants } | nowrap|'Patrick J.' | 24, Suitman Slave Newmarket, Ontario | | 18th Place 1st Voted Out Day 1 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Noah K.' | 18, College Student Boulder, CO | | 17th Place 2nd Voted Out Day 2 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Austin B.' | 21, Student Ypsilanti, MI | | | |- | | nowrap|'Bubba G.' | 20, Teacher Aide Nashville, TN | | | |- | | nowrap|'Chloe D.' | 21, Law Student France | | | |- | | nowrap|'Dana M.' | 19, Student Richmond, VA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Julio S.' | 23, Immigration Lawyer Chicago, IL | | | |- | | nowrap|'Kevin A.' | 19, Student United States | | | 2 |- | | nowrap|'LeQuisha Q.' | 23, Events Co-ordinator Newcastle, UK | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Lilly R.' | 21, Law Student Alabama, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Marissa W.' | 21, Model New York City, NY | | | |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 18, Student Michigan, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Ranz T.' | 21, Student San Jose, CA | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Ray G.' | 19, Student New Jersey, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Ryan D.' | 23, Nurse Kentucky, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Stuart H.' | 19, Student Texas, USA | | | |- | | nowrap|'Sydney D.' | 23, Bartender Montreal, Canada | | | |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 25, Student Maryland, USA | | | |} The Game Voting Table } Patrick}} | Noah}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 3-2-1 | 5-1 |- | | align="left"| Austin | - | |- | | align="left"| Bubba | - | - |- | | align="left"| Chloe | | - |- | | align="left"| Dana | - | - |- | | align="left"| Julio | | - |- | | align="left"| Kevin | | - |- | | align="left"| LeQuisha | - | |- | | align="left"| Lilly | - | |- | | align="left"| Marissa | - | |- | | align="left"| Nolan | - | - |- | | align="left"| Ranz | | - |- | | align="left"| Ray | | - |- | | align="left"| Ryan | - | - |- | | align="left"| Stuart | - | - |- | | align="left"| Sydney | - | - |- | | align="left"| Will | - | |- | | align="left"| Noah | - | |- | | align="left"| Patrick | | colspan="1" |} Gallery 5. Naozhou Immunity Idol.png Chima Screencap.png Linwu Screencap.png Nakun Screencap.png Chima Insignia.png Linwu Insignia.png Nakun Insignia.png Chima.png Linwu.png Nakun.png Category:Seasons